I Never Told You
by InvisibleRainbow
Summary: Adam and Tommy became almost inseparable over the GlamNation Tour, it's over and the band has gone their separate ways. Tommy is holding back and Adam is moving on. Follow Tommy's chaotic thoughts as he struggles with his feelings for the Glam Star.
1. A Long Walk

I'm going out on a limb here and writing a Post-GNT oneshot.

It's exclusively in Tommy's POV.

The NORMAL text is what's happening in the present.

The _ITALICISED _text centered lines are song lyrics.

If it's _ITALICISED _but not centered, it's INNER TOMMY.

The **BOLD **text is Adam speaking, used for dialogue.

Sorry for all that complicated-ness. I'm just trying to use the formatting available to make it easier to understand.

Hope you like it! Be sure to let me know.

**I Never Told You**

"See ya, man. I need some air," I yelled through my front door as it swung shut. I needed air. Hah. Understatement of the century? I needed a hell of a lot more than air… but as I stepped out onto the sidewalk I had to admit that the cool night breeze felt nice… Clean. I paused, letting an especially strong gust comb back my blonde fringe, and shivered slightly with exhilaration.

After a few moments, the wind was all but gone. Like everything good, it was over too soon and left me wanting more.

Like everything…

Like him.

_I miss those blue eyes…_

And just like that, all the shreds and traces of pleasant emotions drained from my heart.

"Ugh, Ratliff. Get the fuck over it." I shook my head, flipping my hair out of my face. It was always getting in my fucking face. The only time I liked that aspect was onstage, when Adam would brush it aside before he… "Stop. Thinking. About. It." I said aloud to the empty street. Great, I was officially talking to myself.

Well… like I said, I needed more than air… like a stiff drink. But I'd had my fair share of those back at my place earlier. As always.

"Maybe if you didn't drink so much you'd be less of a pathetic loser…" I grumbled. Well… that wasn't quite fair. I was hot, and I knew it. All the boys and the girls knew it too… But… looks couldn't get me everything.

And yet… sometimes it got me in way too deep.

Like with him.

I frowned and tried to push those thoughts away, focusing on the quiet thudding of my boots against the pavement.

My feet kept moving as my mind wandered.

The GlamNation Tour was over. Everything was slowing down, becoming calm… almost boring. Scratch that- VERY boring. Staying in one place for so long after traveling worldwide was strange to say the least. The days lately had been long and quiet…

But the biggest, and hardest to cope with, change was not seeing everyone. Sure, we'd all gotten together a few times since the tour, and I still saw Monte a lot since we did shows together… But it just wasn't the same. I missed them all so much.

Especially Adam.

He'd been having a crazy time since the tour, lying low and partying with friends. Most people would bet their lives that he wasn't bored.

"He misses it too," I mumbled, running a hand through my wind-mussed hair.

Whether he missed the tour as much as me or not, the truth was that he was having fun... Without me.

"Oh, so now he's not allowed to be happy, huh?" I bit my lip, letting the rhythmic sounds of the wind and my footsteps calm me.

He was allowed to have a good time, of course. I wanted nothing more than for him to be happy… I just…

Every time I saw the paparazzi pictures of him out with other guys… especially recently…

Every time I heard rumors (false as they may be) about his new 'boyfriends'…

Every time… something inside of me died.

It was stupid… I had no right to think like that. He might be my friend, but I had no ability, no RIGHT, to control his social life, much less who he FUCKED.

I even went so far as to avoid Twitter, and sometimes even fans in person.

I tried to be a calm guy, but I couldn't always just laugh off the prying questions, the careless accusations.

Sure, most of my fans were super nice and not a bother at all, but I got sick of "TOMMY! What do you think of *insert random man's name here*? Are Adam and him dating? Does that bother you?"

I didn't mind questions about me, and if a lucky fan caught me late enough, after I'd had a few drinks or maybe more, they might be able to get me to feed the fire of the fandom and answer one of the never ending questions about Adam and I.

Usually, I just smile, maybe wink, and give a vague unsatisfying answer, but a few times I'd been almost honest. Once, during the tour, I had told a fan-girl that, yes, kissing Adam WAS "amazing," and I NEVER denied that he was a good kisser. My momma didn't raise any liars.

_How you kissed me at night…_

To be completely honest, each time someone asked about our "Rock 'n' Roll" antics, a warm-fuzzy feeling filled my chest and a smile took its place on my face.

But as always, with good comes bad. A fan could make me smile with their enthusiasm, but they could almost just as easily ruin my day.

"You don't own him, Tommy," I said aloud, the words echoing slightly in the deserted street. "You have no fucking right to be jealous."

I didn't have a right, but that didn't change the pang of envy that resonated with each hurtful question, with each picture I accidentally laid eyes on of Adam with some little twink stuck to his side like a leech. Just thinking about it sent a flare of anger through me. "None of them are even that pretty… I'm prettier than any of them." I grumbled, pausing from my march to kick a pebble.

I was cuter than puppy puke painted pink, for God's sake. I knew I was. Not to be conceited, it was something I had to face even as a young boy. I was always the pretty boy. Not that I disliked it. I was beautiful, and I liked it.

Everyone said so. The fans. My friends. The band. Even Adam. Somehow it meant so much more coming from him. I smiled, letting my pace slow. The breeze had started picking up again. I shivered, pulling my leather jacket tighter around my slim frame.

And I walked.

And I remembered.

"**And on the bass…. Isn't be pretty? Mister Tommy. Joe. Ratliiiffff!" **

The rush was amazing. As he said my name, I'd take a deep breath and just SHINE.

The adrenaline rush when all eyes were on me.

After my little solo, I'd slide my hand back and forth on the neck of my bass, throwing my head back and generally being obscene. Once I was almost done, I'd look for Adam, loving the heated look that never failed to grace his handsome features. A few times, I didn't have to look for him. He was there as I finished, a couple times taking my bass into his large hand and "helping me out." Once he seemed extra excited, and he came up behind me and grabbed my hair, thrusting into my ass.

If it'd lasted any longer than the few heavenly fan-pleasing seconds that it did in reality, I might have fainted.

Heat shot through my veins every time I thought about it.

And the Fever kisses…

The highpoint of every show for me was Fever.

I'd wait for Adam at the stairs, and for those few moments we were completely together. So many of my emotions and desires stemmed from those close encounters, backlit by red spotlights and surrounded by the excited screams of the fans.

During Fever, I could be myself. Because it was all for Rock 'n' Roll, right? It didn't mean anything that he made my heart pound, it was just for show. It didn't mean anything that there was nowhere I'd rather be than in his arms, but during Fever it was just fan service, right?

It may have started out as harmless fun, but it grew and blossomed into one of the closest friendships I have ever experienced.

_I miss the way we sleep,_

_Like there's no sunrise._

With such a sexual relationship onstage, Adam and I were not shy about being touchy feely.

_Like the taste of your smile._

If we were together, you could almost guarantee that I was close by his side.

_I miss the way we breathe._

"I care about him so much." I whispered, coming briefly back to reality. My footsteps were the only sound I could hear.

The thud of boots. The thud of beats. The bass… the music.

Adam's golden day.

Adam's 29th birthday bash was a huge mishmash of beautiful women, close friends, and an obscene number of flamboyant gentlemen.

It was also one of the first times I had seen Adam since the end of the tour. I had missed him so much. I was so excited to see everyone.

One face among the crowd, however, made my heart sink as soon as I laid eyes on it. Him. That tabloid-bringing blog-spawning gossip inspiring… No. I will not be negative.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said._

Adam didn't talk about whether they were dating.

_No, I never told you._

He didn't go over the top being touchy with him, but my sharp eye caught ever moment of contact between the two.

_I just held it in. _

I hadn't seen Adam in forever.

_And now I miss everything…_

_About you._

I had been missing him so badly.  
I wasn't about to let some gossip and drama keep me away from MY babyboy. For most of the night, Adam was making the rounds and I hung with the band (I even kissed Isaac a few times… oops!) but when he was with me I made sure that I was right next to him. I clung to his side like a lost child, soaking up his aura and scent, relishing in the joy that is ADAM. We took some pictures, and I put my arm around him for most of them.

_I can't believe I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through._

Being around him, just touching him again… it made my head swim and my heart leap.

But that little man kept popping up, souring my mood.

BUT I was a MAN, so I tried not to let it bother me. I put on my sexiest face and hoped no one saw through my mask to the jealous bitch that I really was.

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you._

The party was over way too quickly, and we all said our goodbyes. I lingered once most had left, wanting a moment with Adam. I walked over, wrapped my arms around his waist, and just held him for a few minutes. His arms surrounded me, warm and supportive.

_I see your blue eyes_

"**Glitterbaby, you must be drunk! You're so cuddly today**! **Not that I'm complaining!**"He laughed, ruffling my hair gently_. _**"I missed you, Tommy."**

I just nuzzled my face into his chest, pushing everything I wanted to say deep down inside of me. I can't do that to him. I can't say it…

_Every time I close mine. _

"You too, babyboy. I had a lot of fun today. See you soon?"

_You make it hard to see_

"**Yeah. See ya!"**he smiled, kissed me on the cheek, and walked away. I drove back to my apartment, hiding my tear-streaked face with my blonde fringe.

_Where I belong when I'm not_

_Around you…_

I cried that night more than I have ever since the turmoil of my father's illness.

_It's like I'm not with me._

My flashback was shattered by the sound of my phone ringing.

I stumbled, barely catching myself.

"SHIT-hello?"

"**Haha wow, I expected a more polite greeting!"**

Joy poured through my veins at the sound of his voice.

"Adam. I'm sorry, I… I fell." My cheeks burned furiously as I slid down the wall of the building I was in front of and sat on the rough pavement.

"**It's okay, glitterbaby. So what's up? What're you doing that you're falling?"** He giggled softly.

"I'm… I'm walking. I needed some air… To think…"

I looked around, realizing suddenly how far I had walked. I barely recognized my surroundings. I was more than a couple miles from my house. I must have gasped, because Adam sounded concerned when he spoke again.

"**Tommy? Are you okay?"** I could practically see the worried look on his face through the phone.

"Yeah I'm okay. Sorry… I just realized that I've gone a lot farther than I intended…"

"**Shit, are you going to make it home okay? Do you need someone to come get you?"** He paused, and for a few moments all that I could hear was the quiet sound of his breath.

It brought to mind quiet evenings on the couch, just Adam and I. Alone. Together. We'd watch movies or just talk, spending what little free time we had in each other's arms.

_But I never told you,_

_What I should have said. _

Our relationship was so simple. We weren't together, we rarely kissed offstage… but we could snuggle without it being weird.

It was an unspoken truth that there was something special between us.

_No, I never told you…_

It was only when I thought too fucking hard that it got complicated.

_I just held it in…_

I really… I really fucking cared about him.

"**Tommy? Say something."** His tone left no room for argument.

Say something? Anything?

I had so many things I wanted to say… but I didn't. I thought them, their message never reaching any farther than the shell of my broken heart.

_I miss you._

"Yeah I'm here."

"**Are you okay?"**

_No, I'm never okay when I'm without you._

"Yeah."

"**Do you need someone to get you?"**

_Yes I need you here now. I need you._

"I… I'm not sure. I…."

I bit my lip harshly, a bad habit of mine, and paused.

"**Do you know where you are?"**

_I know where I want to be. In your arms._

"Kind of…"

"… **Tommy, have you been drinking?"**

_Yeah, because I always drink and cause trouble. I'm such a loser._

"Why does that matter? I'm okay, Adam. I just got distracted… I was thinking… I made it all the way out here, I'll make it back just fine. Maybe I'll find a 24 hour taco stand and refuel." I joked, my heart warming when I heard his laugh.

"**Haaa... Glitterbaby you're so adorable. Where are you, so I know just in case you do need help."**

I told him the street names on the nearest intersection, gritting my teeth as he went silent.

"**Honey, I just mapquested that shit. You're 2 miles from your house. How long have you been walking, this late at night! You could get kidnapped! Or mugged!"** His voice rose in pitch, taking on that drama-queen tone he could be famous for.

"I'm sorry…" I smiled to myself, half ashamed and half glad that he was so worried about me.

"**Do you want me to come get you? I'll come get you." **

_I don't want to be a bother. I always hold you back._

"You don't have to."

"**I'm coming."** A jingling sound came through the phone line. **"It's not that far. And I have my keys already, got my boots on and everything."**

_Adam… I…_

"Okay… Thank you so much babyboy… I…"

My voice trailed off.

"**Tommy? Is there something you want to say?" **

_Yes. I've been wanting to say it for months. _

"No… Nothing… Thank you so much, Adam. I can never make this up to you."

"**Haha, how about a kiss when I get there? Then we'll call it even."**

_That hardly makes it even. I want nothing more than to kiss you every day of my life. _

_I have to say it… If I don't tell him now, it'll be too late._

"Okay, sounds good. See you soon?"

"**Yup! Be there in not too long. Don't freeze to death, honey. It gets chilly even here in Cali. I don't want to get there and find a Tommy-cicle." **

"Bye, Addy…"

"**Bye!"**

Just before he hung up, I heard something in the background.

A voice, calling Adam's name… I knew all too well who it belonged to.

_And now I miss everything about you._

_(Still you're gone)_

That one word might as well have been the sound of my heart shattering.

There was a gentle click as our phones disconnected, and my opportunity was gone.

_Can't believe that I still want you, _

_After all the things we've been through. _

I let my head fall forwards, tears pouring freely, and whispered those three words that I'd been thinking all this time.

_I miss everything about you._

"I love you."

_But now I know…_

_I'll forever be…_

_Without you._


	2. Rain Is Falling

**Hey guys! I had a lot of problems writing, so I'm just posting this short 'teaser' for now!  
Hope you like it!  
Next on the horizon is probably Chapter 4 or maybe 29 of WITAY!  
Please let me know what you think, negative or positive.  
HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!  
LOVE and HUGS and GLITTER to you all!**

**I Never Told You**

The unusually bitter wind blew cold and hard, sucking every trace of warmth from my body.

_There's a storm crawling in _

_Black clouds moving in real slow…_

For a while I just sat there on the sidewalk and watched my tears stain the cement.

For a while, the shock kept my mind from wandering and I concentrated on the stinging chill of the night on my skin.

_There's a song in my head_

_But I never wanna let it go. _

Soon, however, a sad film flickered in the lonely theater of my mind.

_The sun is going down_

_Buried deep into the sea…_

I closed my eyes to shut out the images, but I just saw Adam. He'd be saying goodbye… To him… Maybe hugging him…

Maybe right now, they'd be staring into each other's eyes… maybe right this second Adam was giving that… that MAN… the kind of look that I wanted all to myself.

The kind of look that made my heart beat faster when I caught it from across a room…

The kind of look that would melt fan girls into a puddle of orgasmic goo…

I was his glitterbaby. Not that exotic European twink. I had been here the whole time, god dammit.

A sharp tug of emotion twisted in my chest.

I felt ill.

_Remind me again_

_Now just who I'm supposed to be…_

"W-why do you do this to yourself, Ratliff?" I stammered, tears still spilling down my cheeks.

_The rain is falling…_

And just then a clap of thunder sounded and the clouds broke, sending down a curtain of countless raindrops and washing my tear-streaked face.

_The rain is falling…_

I jumped up at the sudden chill and looked around me, searching desperately for some sort of cover but finding none.

_The rain is falling…_

So I sat back down, huddling against the rough brick wall of the empty building.

And I shivered.

And I cried.

And I waited.

Waited for the only man I had ever loved.

Waited for the only man I couldn't have.

After a few minutes the rain didn't seem as cold as at first.

_There's blood on my hands_

_From the thorn on the side of the rose…_

A soft tingling sensation spread slowly from my fingers up to the rest of my body.

My long blonde fringe was plastered to my skin and within a few minutes my clothes were soaked completely through.

_There's a tranquility_

_But I'm petrified and turned to stone._

The gentle flow of water washed my ruined makeup from my cheeks and soothed my swollen eyes.

_The fire's going out_

_And the hours are growing old…_

Meanwhile, I worked to put on my best act…

I couldn't let Adam see me upset.

I just hugged my knees, laid my head back and basked in the rare splendor of the moment.

"I thought it didn't rain in California."

I laughed quietly, smiling to myself, but it was false even to me.

"Guess that's just another lie that everyone tries to tell me."

_The rain's falling down_

_And the pain's flowing through my bones…_

I frowned, letting my head drop and my mind wander.

I thought of sunny days on the tour, sightseeing with the band.

_The rain is falling, _

_The rain is falling…_

I thought of days off spent in hotel rooms with a blanket and ice cream. And Adam.

_The rain is falling, _

_The rain is falling…_

I thought of walking side by side with him, without a care in the world.

_The rain is falling, _

_The rain is falling down…_

I thought of his smiling face, so radiant and beautiful…

_The rain is falling, _

_The rain is falling down…_

"It's true…" I whispered, my voice barely audible over the sound of the rain.

_Down…_

"I really do love you."

_Down…_


	3. Until You Lose It

**I Never Told You**

When the sleek black car pulled to the curb in front of me, I didn't get up immediately. I was hidden in shadow, the nearest streetlamp over a block away, and I could see the man within the shimmering steel scanning the sidewalk.

I leaned back farther into the wall, actually hoping for a moment to go unnoticed, but as I moved his eagle eyes landed on me. His expression went from confusion to alarm to worry in an instant.

He threw the door open, leaping out and not even bothering to shut it behind him.

I was startled and, in a panic, jumped to my feet. I didn't… no I COULDN'T LET HIM see me at such a low moment. I had to show him that I was strong. But the cold and fatigue conspired against me. My calf muscle seized suddenly, twisting my leg at an unnatural angle, and for the second time that night I was falling.

So much for proving to him that you're fine, I thought to myself as the cold pavement flew at me with staggering speed.

My eyes snapped shut as I waited for impact, but instead of the slap of concrete I felt a sudden strong embrace as my decent was halted.

"**Ugh!"** Adam groaned as he pulled me against his chest. His arms had slipped beneath mine and snaked around my back, holding me up.

I felt blood rush to my face, staining my cheeks red with shame.

"**Shit… Tommy let's go, it's POURING,"** he yelled over the sound of the rain. I nodded, trying to put weight on my leg. I had barely moved, however, before a white-hot pain erased any strength left in my body and sent me falling into Adam's embrace yet again. _"Gah!" _I gritted my teeth, praying that the darkness and rain would hide the tears that poured freely down my cheeks.

"**Wh- Are you okay?"** Adam's voice was quiet but urgent.

I could only whine, leaning heavily against him to take weight off of my burning limb.

Shit. I couldn't believe myself. I could feel my ankle swelling already, and knew that I'd really fucked something up. God, I was always such a fucking dork. And ALWAYS in front of Adam.

Tears of shame joined those of pain.

The wind blew and the rain fell and I cried… and Adam just held me until I calmed down a bit, as if the water wasn't quickly soaking him to the bone.

"**Tommy, we need to get you home before you kill yourself out here," **he said. The hint of exasperation I sensed in his voice made my cheeks burn.

I flexed my ankle experimentally, wincing at the immediate twinge that shot up my whole leg and left me weak.

"A-adam… I… hurt… Ahhh…" My voice trailed off, and I heard Adam sigh, the sound barely audible over the rain. He looked me over, his eyes traveling up and down my body before speaking again.

"**Okay, Tommy… Put your arms around my neck before we both drown out here!" **

I complied, confused, and all at once felt myself being lifted. I gasped and buried my face against his neck, the pain in my ankle sending waves of nausea through my body.

He ran back to his car and before I knew it we were inside, my sodden clothing dripping all over the fine leather seats.

"**Fuck! Tommy? You're FREEZING. C'mere!"** he held me on his lap, slamming the door shut. He fumbled with the power seat controls, scooting back far enough to accommodate both of our bodies and arranging me comfortably; my head was on his left shoulder and my legs stretched out into the passenger's seat.

"**Didn't you hear what I said about Tommy-cicles?"** I giggled weakly at his joke, feeling myself begin to tremble slightly.

"**Anyways, I'll turn up the heat. We're going back to your place, okay?"**

"M'kay," I mumbled, my eyes drifting shut. Adam felt so hot and hard against my skin, and I snuggled against him as the car started moving. My teeth chattered quietly as my body tried to warm itself.

"**Better not get pulled over, Mister Tommy Joe. Don't know if I could explain this one…" **

I giggled again, huddling against his chest.

The heat of our embrace, the soft whir of the engine and pounding of the rain brought me swiftly to sleep's door but Adam's voice brought me back.

"**How're you sleeping, glitters? We're here. Hold on… I'm getting up…" **he said. Almost before I could pry my aching eyelids apart he had lifted me again and we were at my door.

He leaned back, supporting me with just one arm, and knocked politely before cursing.

"Mike's out, I think…" I said.

"**Key?" **he asked, looking down at me wearily.

"In there," I gestured with one shaky hand to my pants.

For an instant I thought I saw something flash and shimmer behind those blue eyes, a tiny spark of pure heat, but it burned out quickly. His hand slipped hesitantly into my pocket and I couldn't help but shiver slightly at the feeling, but all too soon he found the keys and had my door open.

He pulled it shut behind him, kicking the boots from his feet out of habit.

"**Where's your lair, glitterbaby?" **

I pointed vaguely, and with some effort Adam hauled me to my room and laid me out on the bed.

"Stay here, don't move," he said, his voice flat and controlled. He gave me one last look before walking quickly out of the room. I laid back on the mattress and hugged myself, moaning softly with each throb of pain. I could hear Adam moving around quietly beyond the confines of the four walls surrounding me.

"**I apologize for snooping, Tommy. I'll just assume any crazy kinky sex toys I find are your roommate's." **His voice drifted to me through the door.

I just laid there and waited. Tonight, it seemed, was a night for waiting. After what seemed like an eternity, his soft footsteps made their way back towards me.

Damn, my ankle was KILLING me! Everything was getting a little bit fuzzy around the edges. I shut my eyes and tried to clear my aching head.

"**Tommy…" **His voice was suddenly right in my ear, and when I opened my eyes his face was mere inches from mine.

His blue eyes shone as wide and deep as the Pacific, reflecting compassion and worry as he started speaking.

"**Come here, we need to get you out of those clothes and have a look at your leg before you catch your death! What were you thinking, Tommy? Why didn't you… you…" **He shook his head, his thick black hair swishing softly back and forth, before climbing onto the bed and pulling me into his passionate embrace.

"**I almost didn't come, you know?"**

I flinched at the meaning behind those words, shrinking away from him. But his strong arms held me firmly against his chest.

"**I was right in the middle of something, I had company… I almost let you convince me not to come get you…"**

'Shit I do NOT want to hear this' I thought, my mind racing frantically. 'Please, Adam… please don't do this'

I plotted ways to change the subject, but all my plans vanished as I felt a soft drip of water against my cheek. It wasn't cold like the rain that had fallen on me for half an hour. It was warm.

"**I almost didn't… Tommy what would have happened?" **

He pulled me impossibly closer, our bodies seemingly trying to morph into one.

"**You need to be more careful! I… You're my friend! I want you to take care of yourself!"**

My heart raced as I wrapped my arms around the most beautiful man I had ever met, feeling the warmth of his tears mixing with mine against the skin of my cheek.

"**I… I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."**


	4. I'll Take Care of You

**I Never Told You**

The rain tapped its soft song on the roof, and save for that sad symphony all was quiet. The sound of our breathing was all but lost behind that gentle roar. Neither of us said anything. Our silence spoke louder than words ever could; our hearts beat twin anthems of fear and affection.

But as the pain in my leg grew more unbearable, the stillness lost its magical quality and the moment was gone. Adam released me, sitting up awkwardly.

For a second, I saw through his tear-stained eyes to a heart that beat stronger and deeper than anyone knew. I saw briefly through his confident image to the insecure, long-suffering core of his being. I looked past the strong, glittery, glamtastical rock-star that he was NOW to the shy chubby redhead that still lived within.

I learned more about him in that one moment than I had ever wanted to know…

After a second, his blue-grey eyes clouded slightly, as if walls that had been allowed to slip down were being put back up. He was human after all… He had to protect his heart….

And that might have been the saddest part of all.

With that thought weighing heavily on my mind, I felt the chill that his warmth had chased away begin to return, sending waves of shivers through my body.

"Oh you poor baby! You must be freezing!" He hovered over me worriedly. "We've got to get you out of these clothes before you catch your death!"

My heart jumped at the thought, my clammy skin beginning to heat back up at the mere prospect.

"OH… Do you want me to leave?" he asked, standing up somewhat stiffly in his own damp attire.

"Nah, we've changed together before…" I said, sitting up. "Ahhh…. I hate wet clothes…" The sticky-clingy feeling made me cringe.

"You're such a whiner when you're drunk, honey," Adam said, chuckling gently before a serious expression worked its way across his face. He hesitated a moment before moving towards me. "Here. Let me help."

His fingers left trails of electricity up my chest and down my arms as he peeled my leather jacket off of me and threw it aside. When he reached for the hem of my shirt, I had to shut my eyes. I let my head fall back as he pulled the sodden fabric from my body.

"Oh, look at you… Damn, boy!" he said, running his hands over my goose-pimpled skin. I smiled tipsily for a moment, but a sudden sharp jolt of pleasure made me jump. A gasp tore its way through my lips as he fumbled with my belt.

"Ah… Adam…" I couldn't hold back the moan that slipped from my throat.

"Oh, sorry… Is this… okay?" Concern flared in his eyes as he continued. "We gotta see if you're hurt, glitterbaby… Everything's platonic over he-yah so you don't have to worry." He looked me in the eye as I nodded for him to carry on.

As he pulled my belt from its loops, I made sure to take deep breaths in an effort to calm myself.

"Gonna take off your shoes now… I'm sorry…" His hands gingerly removed my left shoe, and when he slipped the right one off a flood of pain flowed up through my body.

"Ffff… Adam, FUCK!"

"Oh babe…. I'm sorry!" He rubbed my sides to calm me. "It's okay to cry, Tommy. You're hurt…"

I flushed, feeling for the first time the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"It's okay…" he murmured. "Now, let's get those pants off. I'll try not to stare TOO hard… I promise!" he joked, smiling when I laughed weakly.

The laugh was cut short by a gasp as his nimble fingers popped the button on my jeans and unzipped them. "Annnd lift up…" he said quietly. I used my good leg to help him slide the pants off my ass. Once that was over, he gently peeled them all of the way off, leaving me nearly naked under his suddenly heated gaze.

"Nice undies, glitterbaby," he giggled. "I knew you wore briefs but… blue camo?"

"Fuck, shut up… God…" I gritted my teeth, shivering violently.

"Okay okay! No more talking! Let's get you all fixed up." He made a 'zipping' motion over his mouth and proceeded to overwhelm my nervous system in every way possible.

He used a plush towel to dry my skin, blotting at my damp underwear as much as he dared, offering a small smile as an apology. Once I was semi-dry, he moved down to look at my ankle. It had already begun to swell and had turned an ugly red-purple color.

With a frown of concentration, he rubbed it gently, making me groan in pain. Searching through his pile of supplies, he pulled out an ace bandage. I closed my eyes as he wrapped the fabric tightly around my foot and ankle, securing it at the end with a clip.

Another wave of nauseating pain rushed through me as he lifted the leg to place a pillow underneath it. After placing a few ice packs around my leg, he laid a towel over the whole thing and nodded, pleased with his work. I shivered again, still chilled to the bone.

"How're you still cold, Tommy? It's as hot as hell in here!" he asked, looking concerned.

"I-I don't know… I'm tired…" And that was true. I was exhausted. A sudden swell of drowsiness had washed over me and pulled me to sleep's door.

He stared at me with those big worried eyes for a moment before seeming to decide on something.

"Tommy, I'm going to make this clear to you. If you weren't drunk, I would NOT be doing this…. But considering the circumstances…." He trailed off, licking his lips in anticipation.

He removed his own shirt quickly, and before I could react he had pulled a thick comforter over me.

"We gotta get you warmed up…." he said, frowning as he turned off the bedside light.

Darkness fell upon my small room, and though I couldn't see him, I felt Adam crawl into the bed beside me.

Stars burst behind my eyes as he pulled me into his arms. His skin was like fire as it connected with mine; his touch was like the gentle caress of a hot summer's sun.

It was in that moment that I realized there was nowhere I'd rather be than in his arms.


End file.
